Mercphobia
|-|Human Form= |-|Dragon Form= Summary Mercphobia, also known as The Water Dragon God, is one of the Five Dragon Gods that inhabit the continent of Giltena. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B, likely 6-A Name: Mercphobia, The Water Dragon God Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Transformation, Water Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 2), Transmutation (Can change living humans to fishes so they can live underwater), Memory Manipulation (People affected by his transmutation lose their memories), Magic Nullification (Can dispel magical spells), Absorption (Can likely absorb his own elemental magic similarly to other Dragon Slayers), Limited Durability Negation against Dragons (His Magic is especially effective against those with dragon-like properties, bypassing their defenses), Resistance to Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can completely extinguish Natsu's fire) and Ice Manipulation (Gray was unable to freeze his water) Attack Potency: Small Country level, likely Continent level (The Dragon Gods have each been stated to be at least as strong as Acnologia) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Comparable to Acnologia) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Small Country Class, likely Continent Class (The Dragon Gods have each been stated to be at least as strong as Acnologia) Durability: Small Country level, likely Continent level (As a Dragon, his durability is far above his own offensive power due to having scales that are extremely durable. The Dragon Gods have each been stated to be at least as strong as Acnologia) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with attacks. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Hundreds of years of experience. Weaknesses: Dragon Slayer Magic. Like other users of Dragon Slayer Magic, Mercphobia cannot eat water created from his own Water Dragon Slayer magic to replenish his stamina or to stop his own magic sent back to him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Water Dragon Slayer Magic: Mercphobia can utilize Water Dragon Slayer Magic to a high degree, such as splitting the ocean, creating a barrier and flight. *'Sky Ocean:' Mercphobia takes a large amount of water from an area and lifts the water into the sky to convert said sky into an ocean. *'Water Dragon's Pillar:' Mercphobia fires water pillars from his Sky Ocean that make huge water explosions on contact. *'Water Dragon's Roar:' Mercphobia fires a large water blast from his mouth. Mercuphobia_Splits_Sea.jpg|Mercphobia splitting the sea Mercuphobia_Power.jpg|Sky Ocean Mercuphobia_Pillar.jpg|Water Dragon's Pillar Mercuphobia_Serious_Roar.png|Water Dragon's Roar Dispel: Mercphobia is capable of dispelling certain magical spells with relative ease such as shown dispelling the Transformation Magic used on Wendy. Animal Transformation: Mercphobia is capable of morphing humans into sea creatures, such as fishes, to allow them to adapt to untamed powers. He used this Magic to give the citizens of Elmina the ability to morph into sea creatures to allow them to continue to worship him as residents of Elmina. Transformation Magic: Mercphobia is able to alter his appearance to that of a human, he can revert back to his true dragon self whenever he wishes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Water Users Category:Immortals Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 6